Filling in the Gaps
by secretwriter5
Summary: This is my attempt at trying to fill in the gap my way between vol 3 and 4 of rwby


Chapter One: Recovery…

As Yang began waking up, she felt the warm embrace of Blake, she was being carried over to a airship guarded by Atlas security forces. All she could focus on was the smell of Blake, unlike Ruby, Yang could remember

some things about their Mother. And yes I mean their Mother, Summer, she remembers how she taught Yang to control her rage, and how to properly care for her golden locks, and how soothing her voice was whenever Yang got

hurt before she had her semblance, she had that same feeling as Blake clutched the area where her arm used to be. "Yang… it's gonna be ok… I'm so sorry…" Blake weeped into the blondes golden hair. Yang could barely keep her

eyes open but as soon as Beacon tower exploded with light, she passed out. Blake was in shock as she tried to see at least a few feet in front of her but her hearing was perfect, she heard Weiss struggle and grunt. "Get off me, you

barbarians!" as Blake vision came back she saw shapes and some colors, she saw two blobs trying to drag the very colorful blob of white to a nearby airship. "WEISS!" Blake yelled as she was about to get up but she remembered

what she was holding, she was holding the blood in Yang, Blake grunted as she yelled "Get away from her you, you, TRAITORS!" Blake yelled as she drew the nearest conclusion she could, that the White Fang had some how got

into the evacuation site and were trying to kidnap Weiss. "Hey! Shut it girlie this is official Schnee business!" One of the blobs yelled at blake, as her vision came back foot by foot she saw it was private security for the Schnee company.

"That's far enough, gentleman." A dominating and commanding voice said, there stood Glynda who was being held up by two very wounded and shredded up, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port, Glynda herself was also in need of serious

medical care, but she was able to muster up enough strength to stand up and stare the officers down. "Stay out of this, this whole operation has become an Atlas military operation and any and all Atlas-born citizens are under our jurisdiction!"

the other officer stepped forward wielding a pistol and took a shot at Glynda, she was able to redirect instead from her heart, to her shoulder. Knocking her into both the other teachers. "Dude! WHAT THE HELL!?" the officer who was just

yelling at Blake and Glynda said towards the officer wielding the pistol, "Eh whats the matter with the amount were getting paid to bring this sack of money back to atlas we can just buy Beacon or whats left of it." As Blake was about to speak

up and try and yell for help, a griffin landed roared and took out the two most likely bounty hunters off to who knows where. "Weiss are you ok!?" Blake yelled out to then be comforted by Weiss rushing over and putting her hand ontop of Blake's.

"Yes I am fine, oh my god Yang…" Weiss said as she realized her skirt was now covered in the blood of her friend and comrade. "Wait where is Ruby?" Weiss said panicked, just then two sets of foot steps approached them. "Right here." the voice

Weiss heard filled her with dread as the wave of booze smell hit her, "Qrow!" Weiss and Blake yelled as they looked up and saw that Qrow was carrying Ruby bridal style next to Jaune, who was just dead silent. "Come on lets get out of here."

Qrow said as carried Ruby onto a nearby airship, everyone helped the other and soon the evacuation site was over run, velvet and coco were using their machine guns as well as Neptune and Sun using their weapons as well to hold off the

hordes of Grimm as the airships took off with them in it. Weiss spent the whole ride looking down at Ruby as she lay on a gurney and slept, mixed feelings were over washing her, loosing her school, discovering her potential, the odd

feelings coming up when she thought she may never see Ruby again. Blake simply leaned against sun crying into his shoulder as she held Yang's hand. Qrow reached into his coat and pulled out the small version of Ozpin's cane, as his knee

was firmly grasped by Glynda who was barely conscious, Qrow shook his head slowly but not sadly. Glynda looked down in defeat but not as much as you would expect. But Jaune was the worst of all you could say, all he did was sit there

and inside his head was a major war of emotions, which was calmed by Nora pulling herself up to sit next to her leader and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and occasionally looked at and had her fragile heart broken a little more

by seeing Ren laying there unconscious and in critical condition. The friends of beacon stood strong, but one thing was all on their mind and that is, "Why?"

-one week later all the events have transpired normally but Blake and Weiss were in the house with Yang and Ruby, Blake has become a bedside nurse for yang begging her to make a pun, to smile, to do anything, where as Weiss

was definitely up for a chat about feelings with Ruby, but she felt… inadequate to help her process these feelings of loosing two of her friends in a horrific way, and being left with the inspiration of her strength and happiness being stuck

in a vortex of depression and self contemplation, and she was also still stuck on one feeling that was brought up on the day that Beacon fell, how she may feel about Ruby Rose…-

Weiss stood in front of the bathroom mirror naked, doing the cliche thing of wiping the fog away from the mirror and looking at herself, she pulled the shower cap off her head and looked at her hair. 'Even when messy, it still is so…

proper…' she thought but then looked down to see a pair of scissors that was used for cutting Ruby's hair since Tai-Yang lived so far out in the woods, Weiss picked them up and looked at the unusual reflective surface of the metal

and saw her scar… along with long and proper high society hair. 'No more… I am not my sister… I am not my brother… I AM WEISS' She grips her hair roughly and closes her eyes and place the blades at a random point in her hair after pulling it out to be straight

she then snapped the blades and in the process of cutting her hair near the end of her closed eye hair rebellion she cuts what she believes is the last portion of long hair she accidentally slices the under portion of her fore arm. "FUCK!" she yells as she grips the wound.

Tai-Yang busted in and was saying "Whats wrong!?" he stood perfectly still as he was inadvertently trying to go blind rather than look at the young woman's natural form, Ruby was walking down the hallway to see what the noise was when her dad falls out of the bathroom

after having everything from hairbrushes to q-tips being thrown at him. "PERVERT!" Weiss yelled as she began loosing conciousnes from blood loss. Ruby walked into the bathroom to see Weiss naked and covered in hair and blood. "What the actual fuck…" Ruby then

whipped her hood off and wrapped it around Weiss, and she then took her to the red heads room. Blake woke up slowly after Weiss yelled pervert, and so did Yang, Blake woke up faster when she saw her partner waking up over joyed that this may be the day she gets Yang

back and going again. "What happened…?" Yang said as she sat up using the now sore arm she has been using for everything including threatening Blake with if she even tried to help her. She let out an audible groan which worried Blake. "Yang are you alright!?" She said

as she stood up ready to help in any way. "Would you shut it!" Yang yelled, which made Blake act like she has never acted before, truly scared, not for her safety, not exactly, but for the safety of her vision of her friends. "You yelling is not gonna make everything better…" Yang

stated depressingly. Blake looked over to the oatmeal she had made for yang in case she woke up in the middle of the night tired of starving herself. "Right… I will… I will… just…" she took the flat bowl of oatmeal out to the kitchen where sun entered as always trying to lift everyone's

spirits. "Man mr. Xiao Long don't you guys have any bananas on this scrap of land? oh hey Blake!" he said with open arms but was returned with Blake shoving the bowl of oatmeal into Sun's face "SHUT UP" Blake said quietly but sternly enough to stunt a beowulf in its tracks.

She then began mixing eggs in a bowl and furiously preparing eggs, but she grunted loudly as she couldn't control her anger and kept destroying the eggs and mixing the shells in. "Fuck!" She kept saying under her breath specifically trying not to yell. She was stopped

by Tai-Yang putting his hand on her shoulder, she looked up with a angry look on her face on the verge of tears. Blake calmed down in an instant as his face gave off a feeling only a father could give and that was understanding, Sun also put his hand on her other shoulder and she turned

to him, he had cleaned up a little but still had oatmeal on the collar of his shirt. Blake broke down crying into Sun's chest as Tai-Yang turned off the burner and put a hand on both the teens shoulders. Weiss woke up wearing shorts and a tank top still cloaked in Ruby's hood,

for a moment all she wanted to do was breathe in the smell of the special home made laundry detergent Tai Yang and Summer made to save money, cus you know raising two super human children, its gonna break the bank a few times. The smell matched Ruby's conditioner also

home made, all these smells made her feel so safe. She was then yanked out of her dream when she heard a "SNIP!" right next to her ear and she jumped a little. "OH I AM SORRY!" Ruby squealed as she checked Weiss to see if she was ok, Weiss then looked in the mirror and saw

that Ruby was finishing up the horrid job she started with cutting her hair, (She now sported the length of hair Kara -her voice actor- wears IRL) "…Thank you…" Ruby smiled gently and put a hand on Weiss' as she was going to take off the hood. "No its ok wear it as long as you need."

Weiss grunted still denying these strange feelings she was having about her team leader, "I don't NEED it you… dolt…" Even Ruby could feel how difficult it was for Weiss to force it out of her mouth as she winced when she ripped off the red heads hood and threw it at her face. Weiss

then proceeded to go and sit on Ruby's bed facing away from the scarlet warrior. Ruby held her hood and suddenly she felt the same surge of energy she felt when she lost penny, and was about to loose pyrhha, she walked over grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and slammed her against

the wall. "Ruby… WHA!?" Weiss grunted as she was slammed against the wall. "Ruby you… you… you…!" Weiss was verbally overpowered by a shut eye'd crying Ruby. "YOUR GONNA TELL ME WHY YOU CUT YOURSELF!" She yelled, Weiss was shocked at this turn in the girls behavior

"Ruby… I…" The answer was simple enough, but she could not find it. "I AM DONE LOOSING FRIENDS WHEN I HAVE THE POWER TO STOP IT!" Ruby screamed as burst of energy pulsed off her as she opened her eyes, her silver eyes flared showing that power she just mentioned.

Weiss stood there frozen in time none of the power mattered to her or how terrified a normal human being would be, she just saw two things, a means of escape and someone to escape with. Weiss used all the strength in her body to break from Ruby's grasp, and lean in and kiss the rose

colored lips of her leader. Ruby's eyes stopped glowing and just got as big as dinner plates as she slowly melted into the kiss. Weiss panicked when she felt her action of love be returned, she didn't know what to do she pulled away and looked at the girl blushing madly, the girls didn't need

to say anything they simply realize their mistake and held each other's hand and returned to the dream that was them. Tai-Yang and Qrow looked from peeking behind the door. "guess this is pretty weird for you eh tai?" Tai-Yang shrugged and said "Well its a lot better than having her date

a boy." Qrow stood up and took a swig due to what he is about to mention. "Not all Beacon boys are that bad…" he motions to Jaune trying to help Sun comfort Blake. "Yeah I guess not…" Tai-Yang said and punched Qrows arm "A lot better choices then our class eh?" Qrow chuckles and

says sarcastically "For once I agree with you."

Yang heard the entire conversation between the two men, and she thought to herself 'how could Ruby love someone that was so cruel to her?' Yang then looked down to the piece of fabric that was on the night stand that belonged to Blake. 'oh god… how can she put up with a person

like me?' Yang thinks silently to herself.

-HEY GUYS so this is my what fourth attempt at bringing some couples in RWBY to life, I think I have perfected the art of the perfect no one dies and everyone is gay and happy endings, but i wanted to try my hand at the more emotional debacle, look i love the show but I honestly think

that them splitting up was the worst idea to ever happen, mainly because it seems like its gonna be a lot of plot conveniences to get them back together in vol. 5 mainly blake, like something along the lines of this "OH NO JAUNE NORA UNCLE QROW AND REN! THE BAD GUY WE ARE

CHASING IS GOING TO MYNAGERY! LETS GO CHASE THEM" -legend of zelda item sfx- da da duhhhh! you found blake! and yang was tracking ruby the whole time. you know i just feel like keep them all together. anyways hope you guys like this take on the show. I LOVE YOU!-


End file.
